


Ghost Fish

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Adventure, Boat, Fishing, Fishing Trip, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Ghost Fish

“Alright everybody, are you ready? We’re leaving!”

Benson looked at the park workers. They were all dressing differently than they usually did, which was exactly what he was looking for. After all, it was a very special occasion.

“Uggh, seriously Benson? Why do we have to do this?” Rigby complained, “This is so lame AND we look lame.”

“Yeah dude,” Mordecai agreed, “what’s with the hats and stupid vests?”

“I told you two, we are going on our annual mandatory group fishing trip and this is how you are supposed to dress when you’re going on a fishing trip.” He pointed at their bucket hats and safety vests. “Now stop complaining and get in the car, and make sure you’re not forgetting anything OR YOU’RE FIRED!”

“UUUUUUUUUGH” Rigby groaned, “can’t believe we’re being forced to go on a lame fishing trip again. Every year it’s a piece of garbage.”

“Not this time bro.” They turned around to see Muscleman smiling mischievously at them. “This year I convinced Benson to take us to- ‘THE HAUNTED LAKE’!” He finished with a spooky voice.

“The ‘Haunted Lake’? What’s that now?” Mordecai asked.

“The Haunted Lake is the most dangerous lake in the entire country. It used to be called ‘Sunshine Lake’ or some baby-name like that until Ghost Fish showed up, the MONSTER OF THE LAKE!”

“For a monster ‘Ghost Fish’ is a pretty lame name.”

“Whatever, that’s what the locals call him.” Muscleman shrugged, “Anyway, Big Fish is known to be like, a giant ghostly fish that haunts the lake, biting off the front of every ship that dares enter his territory!”

“And Benson was cool with going to a lake where a ghost fish is waiting to kill us?” Rigby asked incredulously.

“Uh, well, I _might_ have left out the ‘giant death fish’ part. And only told him the ‘Sunshine Lake’ part.”

 “UHMMM” Both friends hummed sassily.

“Ugh whatever you guys! It doesn’t matter,” Muscleman said angrily. “All that matters is that tonight I’m catching a giant ghost fish and I’ll put on top of my trailer for the world to see. I’m gonna be a national hero!”

“You know that a ‘ghost fish’ sounds more like a local legend than a real thing. It probably isn’t even real.” Mordecai reasoned.

“No way man! Ghost Fish is real and I’m gonna prove it to you. Wait and see.”

“ARE YOU THREE COMING OR WHAT?” Their boss called from inside the car.

“Oh shoot, COMING!”

They got into the vehicle and were soon on their way. A couple hours later they were heading into a dark forest, and even if it was barely morning the sun was already hiding behind dark clouds and a thick fog was now hovering all over them.

“Muscleman, are you sure this is the place?” Benson asked as he parked the car. “This doesn’t look the kind of the place you’d name ‘Sunshine Lake’.”

“Don’t worry about it bro, it’s totally the place. We’re gonna have a blast, you’ll see.” Muscleman assured.

They got off the car and walked towards a small wooden cottage that was placed right in front of the lake. “Okay, Muscleman, Mordecai and Rigby you three go and find out where we can get some boats while the rest and I unpack our things.”

“Yeah okay. Don’t worry Benson, we got this.” Muscleman nudged Rigby on the arm, “Let’s go and get some cool boats to find Ghost Fish.”

“If it’s even real.” Rigby replied.

They headed over the cottage, slowly but carefully since there was still a thick fog surrounding them. There was an old, scrummy looking man sitting in front of it in a wooden hammock chair with a shotgun in his hands. Sure, that was reassuring.

“Uh, excuse me sir?” Rigby raised a hand.

“WHO IS THAT?!” The man yelled out startled and pointed his weapon at them.

“AH!” They all ducked as Mordecai tried to speak up, “W-we are sorry to disturb you sir, we just wanted to know if there was any boat rentals near this l-lake?”

“What? No, we do _boat rentals_ here, not _dog dentals_. Stupid city people.” He mumbled.

“Uh, in that case could you give us a boat please?” Mordecai asked politely as to not startle the man again.

“No, I can’t give you a goat, what do I look like, a farmer? I rent boats here!”He stood up and made a motion for them to follow him. “Here, have some boats instead.”

“Aw sweet!” Muscleman cheered, “Now we’re sure to catch that Ghost Fish” This is gonna be so easy!”

The old man was already leaving them to enjoy the boats but stopped in his tracks, “Did you say-‘Ghost Fish’?”

The three park workers looked at each other before Muscleman answered, “Uh, yeah? What about it?”

“Let me guess; you are a bunch of city people that heard the legend of Ghost Fish. And even after hearing all the destruction that it causes this place, all the slaughter that has happened ever since it came here, and even though you’ll most likely get lost and die in the fog of the lake before you even find it, you came all the way from your comfy city couches to catch it and hang it over your fancy city fireplace.”

“Actually it’s over my trailer.”

“I see.” The man narrowed his eyes. “If you’re serious about this, these lame boats are not going to do. Ghost Fish would have you as a snack without _a thought!_ ”

“Wait, you mean you’ve seen it before?”

“Of course I have! Only from a distance but I’ve seen that monster almost every night as soon as the sun sets.”

“HA! I told you it was real!” Muscleman bragged to his friends.

“Do you have any suggestions then?” Mordecai asked.

“Only one.”

They headed to the other side of the cottage and all the way towards a hidden cave, going inside they let out the most amazed gasp of their lives. There was a giant ship, and it was glistening with the little sunlight that managed to make it inside the cave.

“THIS is what you punks will need to catch that pest.”

“Woah man, this is high quality. But there’s no way we can afford this stuff, it must cost millions!” Muscleman said.

“No worries young boys, this one’s on me.”

“But why?” Rigby asked.

“That Ghost Fish has caused nothing but trouble ever since it got here. I can’t rent any boats anymore because that monster keeps eating them! Along with the people that rent them! Not to mention that lake was the very same one I buried my little Angel in.”

“Oh, we’re sorry sir. Losing a child is rough.” Mordecai said with empathy in his voice.

“Child? Nonono, Angel was my gold fish!” He pointed at a picture of him and a cute little gold fish with a bow in many comedic scenarios. “That beast showed up the very same night I buried her and now it’s disturbing its resting place. I cannot keep this situation going for much longer! Unfortunately, I can’t do this on my own. My old bones can’t sail this ship on their own like they used to,” he said as he pointed at a photo of him as a young man, standing in front of his ship with a proud smile. “That’s where you knuckleheads come in. You help me sail this ship and catch that good for nothing ghost and you can keep it, as long as it’s as far away from this lake as possible. Do we have a deal?”

“You bet you do!” Muscleman took off his shirt and swung it over his head, “Let’s do this ladies! WOOOH!”

They got into the boat and started setting it up to be ready to sail, and once they got out into the docks they started their search. Sort of like a montage scene with some 80’s song playing in the background. Some time passed and they were started to lose hope to find Ghost Fish.

“Can we go home now? I’m boooooooooored,” Rigby whined.

“Not yet bro, I’m not leaving until we get that fish and I get to hang it over my trailer’s wall,” Muscleman replied.

“Come on man, it’s been like, hours! And it’s probably not even rea-”

“Sh, wait you hear that?”

The stayed quiet for a couple seconds before a feral growled echoed through the lake. The water started shaking as a giant creature rose, covered in scales and harpoons of fallen fishermen.

“IT’S GHOST FISH!” Rigby cried.

“Somebody get the harpoons!” They all ran to the weapons but before they could reach them Ghost Fish had already shattered them all with a swing of its tail.

“WE ARE GOING TO DIE!” Rigby whimpered in fear.

“Not on MY watch!” The old man stood up with decision in his eyes. “You three, get the sails going, we’re leading this thing out of the lake and into those rocks.”

The three of them nodded and soon a chase began, Ghost Fish was following them close from behind and attempting to bite off the back of the ship at every chance it got.

“Almost there!” Mordecai said.

The old man turned around and faced the beast, “This is it you filthy creature, you’re going back where you came from!” He raised a harpoon he had hidden in his cabin, climbed to the highest part of the ship and pointed it directly at the monster. “This is for my-Angel?”

“What?”

They all turned around to see that the old man and the beast were just now staring at each other, none of them making a sound.

“Angel? Is that really you?”

The beast got closer and closer until they were now face to face, making it visible that it had a tiny bow hidden on top of its head.

“ANGEL!”

Muscleman, Mordecai and Rigby just watched in astonishment as the man jumped into the fish’s back and gave it an open arms hug, both of them shedding tears of joy. “My baby, I’ve missed you so much! It was you all along? Why didn’t you tell me?”

The fish made some weird noises in response that somehow the man seemed to understand.

“Fellas! You’re not going to believe this! This is Angel, my gold fish! She came back to like the night that I found her and tried to find her way back home but ran into some tourists first that thought she was a monster! Those ignorant city punks tried to catch my pretty little princess but she gave them a lesson right away!” He patted her head, “That’s my girl!”

“Uh, that’s great man!” Mordecai cheered, “so that means it’s not goinna kill us right?”

“Of course not! Angel and I have so much catching up to do and you city punks are too chewy for her delicate teeth. Goodbye boys, and thank youuuuuuuuu….” He waved goodbye as they disappeared in the distance.

“Okay, that was weird.” Rigby mused.

“Who cares man? This blows! What am I supposed to hang over my trailed now?” Muscleman said grumpily.

“You can hang this captain’s hat I found on the cabin today.” Mordecai offered.

“Ugh, nevermind. Let’s just get out of here.”

About an hour later they were back at the front of the lake. “Man, that was intense. I think I’ve had enough fishing for the next ten years.”

“Me too Rig, this was exhausting. Good thing we don’t have to-”

“THERE YOU ARE!”

They all stopped in their tracks at the sight of their boss, staring at them with a red face.

“Where the heck have you guys been?! We’ve been waiting for you for three hours now! We had lunch without you and had to put out or tents because of the drizzle!”

“We’re sorry Benson, we didn’t-”

“I don’t want your excuses!” He stopped and took a deep breath. “Whatever, I don’t care. Let’s just get this over with. Did you find the boat rentals or not?”

“Uh, yeah, about that…”

 

 


End file.
